Letters to a Hero
by Romantic-Dreamer1995
Summary: Letters sent back and forth between Wanda Maximoff and Vision while Wanda is in The Raft prison. Eventually, Wanda escapes and Vision finds her. What happens after that? Set after Civil War and before Infinity Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Vision,_

 _I know you did what you could to keep the world safe from me. And I appreciate it. I only wish things had turned out differently. They keep me locked up in a windowless cell all day, with a collar around my neck that is very uncomfortable. I guess they put me in this thing to keep me from using my powers._

 _I'm scared. I miss Pietro. I miss the outside world. I miss the Avengers. I miss you._

 _I don't blame you or any of the others who put us in here, I just wish I hadn't gone against my better judgment. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss your cooking. You're a far better cook than the people here. Even though you have trouble telling spices apart from each other. No offense._

 _There are so many things that could have gone differently. But, sadly, they didn't. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry for distracting you and causing you to hurt Rhodey._

 _Your friend,_

 _Wanda_

 _Oh, one more thing. I hope you'll forgive me for sending you into the ground and through several floors of the compound._

Wanda smiled to herself as she folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. She was a bit apprehensive about Vision actually forgiving her. He might not even read this letter. For all she knew, he would incinerate it with his mind. She drew a tiny smiley face with buck teeth on the flap of the envelope, hoping that that small image would make Vision laugh.

As she carefully addressed the letter and brought it to one of the officers, Wanda chewed on her lip. Vision was the type of person who, when he gave his trust, he gave it fully and completely. She might have lost that trust. And she might not get it back.

The officer looked at the address on her letter and added a stamp. "Back to your cell."

"Yes, sir." Wanda allowed herself to be led back to the small cell she called home. How she wished for a window so she could see the sky.

* * *

"Vision! You got a letter." Tony yelled from the doorway to the living room of the compound.

Vision sat on the couch, lost in thought as he twirled a chess rook between his fingers and stared at the wall. "Who's it from?"

Tony scoffed. "How would I know. It's your letter." He walked up to the coffee table and tossed the letter in the middle of the chess board. "But if I had to guess, it's from a secret admirer." He grinned.

"That wasn't funny." Vision continued to stare at the wall. "I don't have admirers. You do."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have admirers," Tony said in his usual, cocky voice. "Just like we all do."

"I'm secondary to you and Captain Rogers. Even Colonel Rhodes."

"Vision just read the damn letter." Tony sounded aggravated. "It might surprise you." He turned and disappeared through the doorway to the hallway.

Vision shifted his gaze from the wall to the chess board and the letter resting on it. His name and the address for the Avengers compound were written clear as day on the front, and the return address was obscured by a knight chess piece that had fallen when Tony had none-too-gently put the letter down.

He moved the chess piece from the envelope and lifted the letter from the board. _Wanda Maximoff_ was written as the return address. _Wanda_. She had written to him. Vision turned the envelope over and noticed the small drawing on the back. A cartoon of a face smiling with buck teeth. The image was so silly that he couldn't help but laugh.

He was careful not to tear the picture or the envelope as he pried the flap open. Pulling out the sheet of notebook paper, he began to read:

 _Vision,_

 _I know you did what you could to keep the world safe from me. And I appreciate it. I only wish things had turned out differently. They keep me locked up in a windowless cell all day, with a collar around my neck that is very uncomfortable. I guess they put me in this thing to keep me from using my powers._

 _I'm scared. I miss Pietro. I miss the outside world. I miss the Avengers. I miss you._

 _I don't blame you or any of the others who put us in here, I just wish I hadn't gone against my better judgment. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss your cooking. You're a far better cook than the people here. Even though you have trouble telling spices apart from each other. No offense._

 _There are so many things that could have gone differently. But, sadly, they didn't. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry for distracting you and causing you to hurt Rhodey._

 _Your friend,_

 _Wanda_

 _Oh, one more thing. I hope you'll forgive me for sending you into the ground and through several floors of the compound._

He finished reading the letter, then read it again. Wanda wasn't the only person with regrets. He had them too, he regretted many things. Most of them pertaining to her. As he sat there, he thought of how to respond.

Wanda wanted to know if he had forgiven her for the things she'd done. Had he? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he should write back until he knew how he felt. But he didn't want to seem rude and not write back.

He pondered through the night and into the next day. Tony, Colonel Rhodes, and Natasha avoided disturbing him, seeming to know that he was in deep thought. Vision sat at his desk in his room, staring at a blank sheet of paper until his eyes were sore. Still, nothing.

Then, around ten thirty at night on the second night, he had an idea. Pulling a pencil from the cup on his desk, he started writing:

 _Wanda,_

 _I wasn't protecting the world from you. Well, I was supposed to be. But I was also protecting you. And I wasn't doing it just because I was told to. I was doing it because it made me happy to be around you. You brought an amount of joy to my life, which is completely new to me._

 _I'm sorry for the conditions in which you live right now. If I could do anything about it I would. It hurts me to know that you and our friends are constantly kept under lock and key. Tony isn't doing anything to get the team out of prison. His ego at work no doubt._

 _The rest of the team is doing well. I'm not going to blame you for distracting me. I will admit, it was a nice distraction. Colonel Rhodes is doing better than we thought he would. He's up and walking around. Natasha is still being Natasha._

 _A stray dog came sniffing around the compound a few days ago, we took her in. She's a Basset Hound with one brown eye and one blue eye. Such a small thing. We named her Gentle Ears. Because she has long ears that she trips over. And she's gentle. She's still a puppy, and we're not sure how she found us. You would love her._

 _We miss you too. I miss you. Pietro isn't far from our hearts. We all miss him. The outside world will still be here when you get out of prison. One day at a time._

 _Your friend,_

 _Vision_

 _Also, I am not upset that you sent me through the floor of the compound. You did what you thought was best. And I won't condemn you for that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wanda sat silently on the floor of her cell, staring at the wall. Would Vision read her letter? Or just incinerate it with the Mind Stone? She'd asked herself these questions a million times over since writing that letter. Alone with her thoughts. This was her life now. Clint, Sam, and Scott were keeping her company on this level of the prison. They only had contact with each other when they were let out to eat. Clint constantly got letters from his wife Laura and their kids. He read them aloud to her and the others from his cell. They could talk through the glass, just not often.

The door to the hallway whooshed as it was opened. A guard walked in with a stack of letters in his hand. "Mail call." He said to the room.

Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Scott, stood almost simultaneously.

"Barton." The man took a set of letters from the pile, slipping them through a slot in the glass of Clint's cell. "Wilson." He moved on to Sam's cell. "Lang." Scott. He was apprehensive as he approached Wanda's cell. "Maximoff." He slipped the letter through the glass, then retreated through the door.

Wanda grabbed the letter from the floor, staring at the return address. It was from Vision. He'd written back! She sat on the cot in the corner of her cell and opened the envelope, unfolding the sheet of paper:

 _Wanda,_

 _I wasn't protecting the world from you. Well, I was supposed to be. But I was also protecting you. And I wasn't doing it just because I was told to. I was doing it because it made me happy to be around you. You brought an amount of joy to my life, which is completely new to me._

 _I'm sorry for the conditions in which you live right now. If I could do anything about it I would. It hurts me to know that you and our friends are constantly kept under lock and key. Tony isn't doing anything to get the team out of prison. His ego at work no doubt._

 _The rest of the team is doing well. I'm not going to blame you for distracting me. I will admit, it was a nice distraction. Colonel Rhodes is doing better than we thought he would. He's up and walking around. Natasha is still being Natasha._

 _A stray dog came sniffing around the compound a few days ago, we took her in. She's a Basset Hound with one brown eye and one blue eye. Such a small thing. We named her Gentle Ears. Because she has long ears that she trips over. And she's gentle. She's still a puppy, and we're not sure how she found us. You would love her._

 _We miss you too. I miss you. Pietro isn't far from our hearts. We all miss him. The outside world will still be here when you get out of prison. One day at a time._

 _Your friend,_

 _Vision_

 _Also, I am not upset that you sent me through the floor of the compound. You did what you thought was best. And I won't condemn you for that._

Wanda laughed as she read about the puppy the team had adopted. Gentle Ears. That was a strange name. Even for a dog. She was even more surprised that the great Tony Stark would let a dog into the compound. He must be going soft. What with the team having split right down the middle and Pepper leaving him, that was in the realm of possibility.

Wanda's family had had a dog a long time ago. Before the bombing of Sokovia. His name had been Maximus. He'd been a good dog. Until he got hit by a car when she and Pietro were eight years old. Maybe, Gentle Ears would have been a good replacement for Max, if the team hadn't split like it did. She missed Max all the time, almost as much as she missed Pietro. But she tried not to dwell on it. They were both gone. And they weren't coming back. The Avengers were there, Barton, Wilson, and Lang, were here. Rogers and Barnes were somewhere. Who knew what would happen.

She pulled a notebook from under her mattress, along with a pencil. Her art skills had improved over the years, and she began to draw a picture of Vision from memory. By the time she was finished, the picture was a pretty good likeness to him. She turned to the next page and sketched Clint. Then Sam. Then Tony. And so on until she'd drawn the whole team. Including Barnes and Scott, even though they weren't Avengers. She even did a portrait of Pietro. When she was finished, she tore the sheets from the notebook and folded them. Then began a letter:

 _Vision,_

 _I love dogs. I had a dog once. His name was Maximus. We called him Max. He was hit by a car when Pietro and I were eight. We buried him in the forest of Sokovia, his favorite place to play. I can't remember what breed he was. But I think he was a mutt. You know, a mixture of a whole bunch of breeds. Pietro and I used to play with him all the time when we weren't in school. He made us happy. Gentle Ears, huh? Interesting name. Even for a dog. But I guess it fits if she's always tripping over her ears._

 _I drew these pictures for you and the team. I think they're pretty good. But give me your opinion in your next letter. How are things at the compound? Besides Stark's massive ego and Rhodey's recovery. I pass each day thinking about each of you. Wondering when I'll be able to see you again. Clint gets the most mail of the four of us. He reads his letters to us through the glass of our cells. It's comforting, knowing people care about us and don't just think of us as criminals._

 _They took the shock collar off of me. But they warn me constantly about using my powers. I want to leave this place soon. Soon isn't soon enough. I miss you all. Even Tony's ego. And your cooking. Much better than what we eat here. Write back when you get this. I'll be waiting._

 _Your friend,_

 _Wanda_

* * *

Vision landed gracefully on the roof of the compound, having just gone flying to clear his mind. He could see a mail truck parked by the door. Gently, he let himself float to the ground in front of the mailman.

The man stared at him. "Are you Vision?"

"I am."

The man shifted through the letters. "Special delivery." He held out a stuffed envelope.

Vision took it, then the rest of the mail the man held out. "Thank you." He waved as the man climbed back into his truck and drove away. He looked at the over stuffed envelope as he absently phased through the door. Wanda Maximoff was the return address again.

"Hey, is that the mail?" Natasha asked from the kitchen.

"Yes." Vision placed the stack of letters on the counter. He turned the envelope over. No picture on the flap this time. He still took care with opening the envelope. Withdrawing a group of papers, Vision unfolded them and lay them out on the counter. They were sketches, and at the bottom of the pile there wasa letter.

Natasha shifted through the sketches. "These are drawings of all of us. How did she remember all of our faces?" She found one of herself. "This is incredible."

Vision found one that looked like him. "She's an artist." The sketch was a spot-on likeness. "She's good."

"Read the letter. I'm sure she has some things to say." Natasha gathered the sketches in a stack, except the one of Vision.

Vision carried the letter and the sketch to his room, settling into his desk chair to read:

 _Vision,_

 _I love dogs. I had a dog once. His name was Maximus. We called him Max. He was hit by a car when Pietro and I were eight. We buried him in the forest of Sokovia, his favorite place to play. I can't remember what breed he was. But I think he was a mutt. You know, a mixture of a whole bunch of breeds. Pietro and I used to play with him all the time when we weren't in school. He made us happy. Gentle Ears, huh? Interesting name. Even for a dog. But I guess it fits if she's always tripping over her ears._

 _I drew these pictures for you and the team. I think they're pretty good. But give me your opinion in your next letter. How are things at the compound? Besides Stark's massive ego and Rhodey's recovery. I pass each day thinking about each of you. Wondering when I'll be able to see you again. Clint gets the most mail of the four of us. He reads his letters to us through the glass of our cells. It's comforting, knowing people care about us and don't just think of us as criminals._

 _They took the shock collar off of me. But they warn me constantly about using my powers. I want to leave this place soon. Soon isn't soon enough. I miss you all. Even Tony's ego. And your cooking. Much better than what we eat here. Write back when you get this. I'll be waiting._

 _Your friend,_

 _Wanda_

After he finished the letter, Vision simply sat looking at the sketch she'd done. She'd mentioned his cooking again. It seemed she really missed it. But how she missed Tony's monster ego was a mystery. If he knew where The Raft was, he would visit, just to see her and say hello. But unfortunately, he didn't know where it was. So he was at a loss. He wanted to help her. He really did. But he couldnt.

Or could he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Wanda,_

 _Do you remember the paprikash I made for you? You said you weren't sure if you were still you with your power. I told you I wished to understand the Mind Stone and hoped to control it one day. You can't let people control you. Not even your friends. Not even me. I miss you too, Wanda. I miss our little chats about everything and nothing._

 _I'm glad they took the collar off of you. It seems like it was uncomfortable. Mr. Stark's ego is as big and annoying as ever. I'm sorry to hear about your dog. Every person deserves a companion, whether another person or an animal. The drawings you did of everyone are beautiful. I had the one you drew of me framed and it sits on my desk where I can see it every day. Ms. Romanoff was impressed by the drawings you sent of the rest of our little family. I'm not nearly as good at drawing as you are, but I try my best._

 _Gentle Ears has taken a liking to me. She follows me around like a shadow. I put a dog bed in my room for her, and she sleeps there every night. I think Ms. Romanoff is jealous, though. But there's really nothing I can do about that. So I just handle my little shadow and treat her like a puppy should be treated. I hope the picture of her the I've included gives you some happiness. I find myself looking forward to your every letter. And I hope you enjoy my letters as much as I enjoy yours._

 _Your friend,_

 _Vision_

Vision added a small sketch to each of the corners before folding the paper and slipping it into an envelope along with an eight-by-five photo of Gentle Ears. He sealed the envelope then pulled a stamp from the strip in the drawer of his desk.

As he did with all of the letters he wrote to Wanda, Vision phased through the outer wall of his room, gliding to the end of the driveway where the mailbox stood. He slid the letter into the mouth of the box, waving to the mailman as he drove up.

"Good morning." He called.

The young man smiled. "Good morning, Vision. Another letter for Miss Maximoff?"

"Is there anyone else I can write to?" Vision pulled the letter back out of the box and held it out to the man.

"You don't have any family?" The mailman took the letter.

"No. Except for the Avengers." Vision replied honestly.

"Huh. Well, I'll get this to Miss Maximoff as quickly as possible." The man handed over the stack of mail he held.

"Thank you." Vision turned and glided back to the compound.

* * *

Wanda smiled as she read the letter from Vision. The memory of the paprikash he'd made flooded back to her as she read the first paragraph. And the picture of Gentle Ears curled into his side pulled at her heartstrings. She felt like she was missing it all. Which she kind of was. And it hurt. They'd gotten a dog, and she hadn't been there. What if she never got out of this prison? What if she died here?

A banging at the door to the hallway caused her to clutch the stack of letters tighter. She'd kept every letter from Vision, keeping them in a pile in her cell. She would pull them out all the time and read them over and over again.

As she watched, the lights flickered out. She was poised to scream when a familiar shadow appeared from the darkness. _Cap_. He was here to save them.

"Cap!" Sam shouted. "Are you here to get us out?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Wanda folded the letters and slid to the glass. "How? These cells are sealed tight."

"Not anymore. Try pushing on the glass." Steve said.

Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Scott all pushed on the glass to their cells. The doors slid open, allowing them freedom. "How are we getting out of here Cap?" Clint asked.

"I borrowed a jet from the king of Wakanda. He has a safe place for us in his country."

"So, we're not going back to America?" Wanda said in a disappointed tone.

"Not yet," Steve replied. "But hopefully we will soon. Grab anything you want to take with you, and be quick. We don't have much time."

Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda grabbed everything personal from their cells. Wanda tucked the letters and the picture into her waistband. Her notebook and pencils, she carried. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Said Scott.

"Same," Sam added.

"Same," Clint echoed.

"Let's go." Steve led the way out of the cell block and through the prison to the hangar where a small jet waited. He ushered the four of them into the plane and took the wheel. "Let's get you guys out of here and to safety."

"Thank God." Wanda sighed.

* * *

Vision listened at the door of Mr. Stark's office as the Secretary of State outlined the escape of Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Mr. Lang over the phone. He'd had a hunch that their time at the Raft prison was drawing to a close. But he hadn't known it would be so soon. Still, he was happy that the four weren't prisoners anymore. Vision wanted to find Wanda. Talk to her. Make sure she was okay. Anything to ease his conscience.

Mr. Stark didn't sound surprised that Captain Rogers had been the one to break them out of prison. He sounded pretty much indifferent to the matter. As he and Captain Rogers had had a falling out after the Avengers had split. Vision didn't know the specifics, but what he did know was that it had something to do with Captain Rogers' old war friend and Mr. Stark's parents.

"Thank you, sir," Tony said.

Vision quickly walked away from the door, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. He went to the living room where he sat on the couch in front of the chessboard. Instead of starting a game, he picked up the wooden castle and began spinning it between his fingers. Gentle Ears struggled to jump up on the couch, whimpering pitifully. Vision picked the dog up and settled her next to him. She lay down and rested her chin on his leg, yawning and closing her eyes.

Tony entered the room a few minutes later. "Vision, come on. You gotta stop moping around." He went to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't think sitting here counts as moping." Vision didn't take his gaze off the wall.

Tony turned to the cupboard where he pulled out a box of cookies. "She's not coming back. There was a break-in at the Raft prison and they were all busted out."

"Who caused the break-in?" Vision already knew the answer, but he didn't want Tony to know that.

"Rogers." Tony pulled a cookie from the box, then left the box on the counter. "I should have guessed he'd do something this stupid."

"How is it stupid? They didn't do anything wrong." Vision set the chess piece back in its spot on the board.

Tony stared at him. "Didn't do anything wrong? Are you blind? They picked the wrong side and didn't sign the accords. Then they started a grudge match with us that destroyed an airport."

Vision looked away, trying to hide his expression. To no avail.

Tony caught it. "You've been in contact with one of them. Who? Clint? Sam?"

"That's none of your business." Vision stood, upsetting Gentle Ears, who whined. "Sorry girl." He scratched the puppy's head.

"It is when it's a criminal." Tony took one look at Vision's face and his expression turned hard. "It's Maximoff. You've been sending letters to her. Haven't you?"

"So what if I have? I have a right to contact her if I choose." Vision's voice went up an octave.

"Actually. No, you don't." Tony's voice went up as well. "They're criminals. We're the good guys. And like it or not, we don't associate with criminals." His face was turning red with rage.

Vision held himself firmly. "And who made up that rule? Because I'm pretty sure I was never told that."

"It's common freaking knowledge!" Tony shouted. "Heroes don't talk to criminals unless they're interrogating them!"

Vision turned to face the window behind the couch. "Then I'm not an Avenger anymore." He said in a calm voice.

"What!" Tony yelled. "You can't just quit!"

Vision turned back to face him. "I'm not your slave Tony! I have a mind and heart of my own. And they're telling me that I'm not an Avenger anymore. I quit!" He stormed out of the room, heading straight for his own bedroom to pack.

In his haste to get to his bedroom, Vision almost barreled right into Natasha. "Ms. Romanoff, I'm sorry if you heard that argument." He progressed down the hall, Natasha and Gentle Ears at his heels.

"Vision, are you sure about this? What's driving you away?" Natasha stood in the doorway to his bedroom, watching as he pulled a rolling suitcase from the closet.

"Everything and everyone. Well, not everyone. Tony seems to believe that I need to be treated like a slave. And I've had all I can take of that treatment." Vision pulled his clothes from their hangers, piling them on his bed. "And Colonel Rhodes, it's my fault he became paralyzed. If I hadn't been distracted..."

"Vision." Natasha interrupted. "Rhodey could have turned out much worse." She continued to stand in the doorway. "You can't blame yourself for his accident. Because that's what it was. An accident."

"Natasha. I need to find her." Vision stopped in the middle of emptying his desk into another bag. He rested his fists on the smooth surface of the desk. "I need to know that she's alright."

"Good. Because I'm coming with you." Natasha announced from the doorway.

Vision jerked around. "Why?"

"Because I need to make sure Clint's okay too."

Vision finished cleaning out his desk. "I'm sure Clint would be glad to see you. And I'm glad for the company." He zipped the bag closed, then returned to the closet to finished packing his clothes. "If you're leaving with me, you might want to go pack. I'll meet you in the hangar."

Natasha nodded. "I'll pack up Wanda's room as well. I'm a fast and efficient packer." She turned and went down the hall to the two bedrooms she and Wanda had used.

Vision turned back to the pile of clothes on his bed, quickly making order out of the chaos. He sprinted around the room, collecting the little things on shelves and other surfaces and depositing them into a small backpack. His books went into a cardboard box.

When he was satisfied that none of his belongings were left in the room, Vision zipped up the suitcase and closed the flaps of the box. He extended the handle of the suitcase then secured the bag from his desk to it, then slipped his arms through the straps of the backpack. With one last look around the room, he tucked the box under his arm and slipped out, stopping to close the door.

He made it to the hangar without any issues, the extra quinjet waiting with the ramp lowered. He walked up the ramp and deposited his bags by the wall where they were out of the way. He turned around when he heard the door to the hangar swing open. Natasha was struggling through the door with a load of boxes and suitcases. And Gentle Ears' dog carrier. "Can I get some help?" She asked.

Vision was at her side in a flash, taking charge of a suitcase, Gentle Ears' carrier, and a box under each arm. "Is this all of it?"

Natasha shook her head. "There's one more suitcase and Wanda's guitar still in her room. I'll get it after we put this stuff in the jet. I gave Gentle Ears a sleeping pill. She should sleep through the whole trip. I know where they are."

"I'll get it. You get these into the jet. Tell me where they are once we're in the air and far enough away from here that we can't be followed." Vision carried the suitcases and boxes to the jet, deposited them next to his own belongings, then turned and left the hangar to get the other things from Wanda's room.

He didn't run into anyone on his trip, a small blessing. By the time he got back, Natasha had everything strapped down and had herself buckled in. "Are you ready?" Vision asked her as he took the pilot's seat.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Natasha replied."Let's get the hell out of here."

"Happy to." Vision flipped a few switches and slowly guided the jet down the runway of the hangar as the bay doors opened. "We're gone." He said as the plane cleared the doors and took to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Alright Natasha, where are they?" Vision asked they'd been flying south for three hours, far enough that they wouldn't be tracked.

"They're hiding out in a facility in Wakanda. I can program the coordinates into the autopilot. You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I haven't." Vision confessed. "I couldn't sleep well without them around."

Natasha moved to stand next to the pilot's chair, "Let me put the coordinates in the autopilot, then you need to get some rest."

"I'm fine." Vision said, even as his eyes began to droop.

The plane dipped.

He jerked his head up, pulling the plane level. "Maybe sleep is a good idea."

"Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on things." Natasha rested her hand on his shoulder.

Vision nodded. He waited for Natasha to program the autopilot then unstrapped himself from the chair. Trudging to the cot pushed against the wall, he settled himself on his side and pulled the blanket over himself. Sleep came slowly.

It was fitful.

* * *

 _He was gliding through the woods, searching for Wanda. "Wanda!" He shouted._

 _The only thing he saw was darkness. "Wanda!"_

" _Vis!" Came the answer from a few feet away._

 _There she stood, her arms at her sides. "Wanda!" Vision shouted again, he touched down and ran toward her, his gold cape swirling around him._

" _Vis! Help!" She cried. She became farther and farther away. No matter how far he walked._

" _What's happening?" He tried to reach out to her, but his arms wouldn't obey. Something was holding them back. Looking down, he saw his wrists were suddenly chained to the ground, along with his ankles. "Wanda!"_

" _Vis! Fight! Please!"_

" _I'm trying." The more he struggled, the tighter the chains held, pulling him closer to the ground._

" _Vis! Find me!" Wanda faded away into a swirl of fog._

" _Always!" He struggled against the chains, attempting to use the Mind Stone to break them. The Stone wouldn't work._

 _"_ _You'll never find her." A voice in the dark taunted._

 _Vision looked around, trying to focus on where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?"_

 _A purple man. No, an alien, stepped out of the darkness, his eyes trained on Vision. "You have something I want."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _The Mind Stone." The thing pointed a gold clad finger at Vision's forehead. "I am Thanos. And I require that stone."_

 _"_ _You'll never get it. Not as long as I'm alive." Vision said defiantly._

 _The purple man chuckled. "Of course I will." He reached for the Stone in Vision's forehead._

 _Vision struggled against the chains, "Help!"_

"Help!" Vision shouted, throwing the blanket away and bolting upright on the thin cot.

Natasha turned in the pilot chair. "Are you okay Vision?"

He touched the stone in his forehead. "I will be, once we find our friends. What happened?"

"If I had to guess, you were having a nightmare."

"I don't know what that is." Vision stared at her.

Natasha stood, pressing the autopilot button. "A nightmare is a dream that is meant to scare you. I have them all the time. About the Red Room. But those are more like memories." She sat on the bench across from him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Will talking about it help?"

"It usually does."

Vision took a deep breath, "I was flying in the woods, looking for Wanda. And I found her. But when I tried to get to her, I couldn't move because I was chained to the ground. Then she just... disappeared." He stared at the metal beam next to Natasha's head. "Could it really happen?"

Natasha snapped her fingers in his line of sight to gain his attention. "It's just a dream, Vision. There's no way it could actually happen."

He stood, "How far are we from Wakanda?"

"About an hour. If you want to go back to sleep you can."

"I don't think I'll sleep anymore until we get there." Vision walked to the piles of boxes and suitcases, pulling the flaps open on the box containing his books. He dug through the box, pulling volumes out in search of the copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_. Wanda had given him the book as a Christmas present the past year. Now, it was one of his most prized possessions. Because it was from her.

Natasha smiled at him from the other side of the jet. "I know how you feel. I haven't been able to get a full night's sleep since we had to arrest Clint."

Vision settled in one of the seats running the length of the jet then opened his book at the bookmark. He became so immersed in the story that he didn't notice the jet dipping until he heard Natasha talking into a headset. "Are we close?"

"We're about to land. You better take the wheel. I don't know how to fly these things." Natasha said.

"Just tell me where I'm going." Vision replied. He settled into the pilot's chair and turned off the autopilot.

"You're going to see nothing but jungle, the main city is protected by a barrier. We have to trust the guidance system." Natasha said from behind his chair.

Vision smiled to himself. They were finally close to finding their friends.

* * *

Wanda stood by the windows in the white building King T'Challa had provided for them, staring at the horizon as she waited for the quinjet to appear. T'Challa had informed Steve, Scott, Sam, Clint, Bucky, and herself of the imminent arrival of Natasha and Vision before he, Steve, and Bucky had gone to the research lab. Bucky had made the decision to go back into cryo freeze. He'd told them all that it was best for everyone.

Wanda sighed and turned away from the window. She felt empty. Ever since Steve broke them out of prison and brought them here, she'd worried that someone would find them and report back to Secretary Ross. She really didn't want to go back to prison. At least she had the knowledge that her friends were on their way here.

She trudged to the room she'd been given when she arrived. It was comfortable, but it lacked the things that made it feel like home. The furniture was simple yet comfortable. She missed her room at the compound.

Clint threw open her bedroom door. "Wanda? They're here."

"Really?! Coming!" Wanda didn't attempt to contain her excitement at seeing Vision and Natasha again. She flew out the door, past Clint, and down the halls to the hangar. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw not just Vision and Natasha, but a pile of boxes and suitcases. And a pet crate.

"Vis! Nat!" She cried, racing across the floor towards her two friends.

Vision turned around first, just quick enough to catch her in his arms for a fierce hug. "I missed you, Wanda."

"I missed you too. Your letters made the days pass faster." Wanda let go of him to hug Natasha. "I missed you, Nat."

Natasha laughed and returned the hug, "I missed you too Wanda. We brought all of your things from the compound. Well, everything we could." She indicated the pile of bags and boxes.

The pile in question was fairly large. "Are you two planning to stay here?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. We've both left the Avengers." Vision went to the pet carrier. "Are you ready to meet Gentle Ears?"

"Of course." Wanda crouched in front of the carrier.

Vision unlocked the crate and opened the door. A small puppy bounded out, tripping over its huge ears. "Gentle Ears, meet Wanda. Wanda, this is Gentle Ears."

The puppy wiggled like a worm, pushing her nose against Wanda's hand. "Aren't you adorable." Wanda giggled as Gentle Ears licked her fingertips.

Natasha cleared her throat, "Hey guys. We have an audience."

Wanda and Vision looked away from the dog. Clint, Steve, Sam, Scott, and T'Challa were standing a few yards away, watching them.

"Need any help with the bags?" Steve asked.

"Yes. They're all marked." Vision said, standing.

They each grabbed a box or bag, depositing them in their respective rooms. It took an hour and several trips. But they finally managed to get every box and bag off the hangar floor and in the correct room.

Wanda settled on her bed with a box and began unpacking. The first object out of the box was a picture of Pietro. She stared at the face of her twin, and her heart hurt like it was being ripped out.

Anger bubbled to the surface. She pulled open the drawer of her nightstand and practically threw the picture inside.

Wanda unpacked the boxes and bags, hanging clothes in the closet or folding them and putting them into the dresser. Eventually, her room felt like home again. Everything had a place. The last thing she unpacked was her guitar. She lovingly ran her fingers over the smooth wood, then slipped the strap over her head and dug out her music.

She played until a servant knocked on her door to announce dinner.

Wanda didn't want to put her guitar down, she'd just gotten it back. But she was hungry. And she wanted to talk to Vision and Natasha. Reluctantly, she set her guitar on its stand and packed away her music with a promise to herself that she would play again right after dinner.


End file.
